enlevez les larmes
by ikkika-chan
Summary: Jeno hanya ingin membantu Jaemin menghapus air mata, walau ia tak tahu jelas mengapa Jaemin menangis. [oneshot/bxb/nomin/jenoxjaemin/violetevergarden!au/dldr/rnr]


**Warnings:** _crossdressing!jaemin, VioletEvergraden!au, and plotless ending._ _The plot is mine, the cast is their agency's and family's, and violet evergarden is Akatsuki Kana's_

.

.

**i.**

Kamuflase, bagi kamus Na Jaemin, hanyalah sebuah topeng-topeng artistik yang dipakai oleh pemain teater. Tidak menyembunyikan, tapi juga tidak menyatakan kebenaran.

Terlampau sering merasa dirinya sedang berkamuflase menjadi anomali, namun Jaemin menepis pemikiran konyol sok teoritis itu. Agaknya percuma memiliki kontradiksi pada satu inti, Jaemin masih merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiriㅡterdengar konyol dan menakutkan di saat bersamaan.

Tidak, bukannya dia tiba-tiba berubah jadi wanita berambut merah sebahu yang dikepang dua dengan gaun berenda berwarna putih dengan lidah kancing yang tipis di sisinya, atau jadi hantu yang mengganggu tetangga tiap malam menjemput.

Ia masih bernapas seperti manusia lainnya, rambutnya masih berpotongan pendek seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dan yang pasti, ia masih pakai baju-baju rajutan ibunya setiap hari seperti biasa. Tuan Rascell masih mengenalinya sebagai Na Jaemin yang suka menulis surat untuk pelanggan dan memberikan surat itu pada tukang pos untuk diantar ke tujuan.

Yang berbeda darinya adalah responsnya tiap Lee Jeno berada di sekitarnya atau mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol ringan.

Na Jaemin bukan tipikal laki-laki yang tidak ramah atau cenderung memberikan tatapan sinis pada sesama laki-laki dan memandang mereka saingan seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang sering nongkrong di kedai Nona MarpleㅡJaemin sering mendengar mereka membicarakan hasil latihan militer mereka,_ itu lebih mirip saling menyombongkan diri dan Jaemin merasa muak mendengarnya. _Laki-laki itu terlampau ramah untuk ukuran _laki-laki pada umumnya._

Senyum selalu merekah, di tiap pagi Jaemin keluar rumah untuk bekerja di perusahaan jasa pengetik dan pengantar surat sambil menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Semua orang mengenal Jaemin sebagai si ramah pada siapapun, tidak peduli jika lawan bicaranya gadis yang sakit jiwa atau mantan tahanan kerajaan sekalipun.

Tapi kalau sudah Lee Jeno yang ada di hadapannya, Na Jaemin rasanya ingin tenggelam saja, _tanpa alasan yang jelas._

"Oh, hai, Jaemin. Ada surat lagi?" Suara Lee Jeno mengaung di telinga Jaemin saat ia selesai menarik kertasnya dari mesin tik tua yang berisik di depannya, ia bisa mendengar Lee Jeno terkekeh kecilㅡmungkin melihat Jaemin hari ini lebih mirip orang bodoh daripada seorang _doll _pria yang profesional. (Jaemin meringis saat menyadari apa yang bercokol di dalam kepalanya, _memikirkan Lee Jeno lalu Lee Jeno sungguhan datang menyapa, _bukankah itu menakutkan?) "Nah, reflekmu agak mencurigakan, Jaem."

Na Jaemin memutar kepalanya sambil memberengut tidak terima, merasa dituduh. Namun ia merasa Lee Jeno pasti berpikir yang macam-macam jika ia menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terimanya, lantas menarik senyum tipis sambil memberikan selembar surat yang sudah dilipat rapi pada Lee Jeno yang tidak berhenti memandanginya seperti seekor anjing mengawasi tamu tuannya.

Atau sebenarnya, Jeno memang dilahirkan untuk menatap tajam dan mengkamuflasekan matanya jadi bulan sabit di waktu yang sama.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Jaemin mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang biasa, tanpa menoleh pada Jeno karena ia sedang asik menaruh kertas di penjepit mesin tik sambil bergumam kecil tentang lagu yang akhir-akhir ini digemari anak muda. Jarinya menari di atas tuts besi mesin tik dengan lincah, mungkin sedang mengetik surat terakhir atau mengetik laporan singkat; tentang jam presensi, jam pulang dan jumlah surat yang sudah ditiknya hari itu. Matanya tidak teralihkan dari lembaran putih polos itu, namun tetap merasakan tatapan yang tak hentinya memaku pandang pada Jaemin yang masih serius. "Aku sedang bekerja, Jeno. Jangan memandangiku begitu."

"Aku tidak sedang memandangimu begini," bantahnya cepat. Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya sambil bersedekap di depan dada. Senyumnya diulas lebar hingga palet hitam pekatnya tampak seperti sepasang bulan sabit, dan sayang sekali Jaemin tidak bisa melihat betapa manis senyum dan mata itu. "Aku hanya masih tidak menyangka kau ini laki-laki di balik seragam _doll _-mu."

Alasan Jeno terlalu payah, sebenarnya. Andai Jaemin memerhatikan bagaimana cara Jeno berpakaian-kelewat manis dengan seragam tukang pos sewarna kuning pastel dan topi beret putih tulanㅡmungkin ia akan menjawab terima kasih dengan main-main sambil terkekeh maskulin, seperti respons biasanya pada rekan kerja dan pelanggan yang menggemaskan memuji betapa cocoknya seragam _doll_ buatan ibunya di tubuh Jaemin.

Ia tidak mau memerhatikan itu, sebenarnya, atau kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika ia melakukannya adalah tindakan ceroboh seperti merusak mesin tik tua ituㅡlalu dimarahi oleh Doyoung yang membayar mahal untuk membeli mesin tiknya, _kau sudah menghabiskan uang puluhan dollarku hanya dengan membuat mesin ini kotor, Na Jaemin._

"Ya, terima kasih." Jaemin bergumam tipis, sambil berdiri dan merapikan rok sutra lipitnya yang kusut serta kerah kemeja blusnya yang terlipat tidak rapi setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jeno yang masih setia memberikan cengirannya yang konyolㅡmungkin Albert Einsten sudah melakukan sesuatu pada otak laki-laki bermata sipit itu, sehingga ia tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar-lebar begitu padahal Jaemin yakin ini sudah malam dan tidak ada matahari di atas langit.

"Aku akan pulang, jam kerja sudah habis. Apa kau akan menginap disini atau bagaimana, Jeno?" Tangannya menggenggam kertas yang sudah terlipat rapi sambil berjinjit kecil untuk memasukkan kertas itu pada kotak presensi yang tersedia di laci tinggi yang ada di sisi meja. _Oh dear, selop ini menyusahkan_. Sebelum kembali memandangi Jeno.

Jeno mengambil selangkah ke belakang, memberikan ruang untuk Jaemin keluar dari bilik kerjanya. Matanya kini tidak sesipit bulan sabit lagi karena senyumnya sudah berubah jadi cengiran lebar hingga nyaris menyentuh rahangnya sendiri.

Ada suara sepatu bergema di penjuru ruangan itu ketika Jeno menggerakan kakinya sambil bersiul kecil. Setelahnya ia bertahan pada posisi stagnan, tanpa gerakan pasti, kecuali matanya yang bergerak di sekitar tubuh Jaemin untuk memastikan apakah laki-laki itu melewatkan setitik debu di fabriknya yang seharum bunga bakung itu atau tidak.

"Pulang bersama?" tawar Jeno setelah menyadari Jaemin sudah berjalan menjauhinya menuju pintu utama dan menyamakan langkahnya sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa. "Rumah kita berada di jalur yang sama, _mon cher_."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Jaemin memakai topi bundarnya sambil terkekeh geli, sesekali menjalin jemarinya yang terbalut kaus tangan putih pada jemari yang lain. "Kita sering pulang bersama, Jeno. Walau tidak ada yang merencanakannya." Jaemin mengatakannya dengan suara halus; mengingatkan Jeno pada penyanyi di panggung opera yang memiliki suara tipis nan menggoda. "Apakah kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku tiap hari setelah selesai mengantarkan surat-surat itu pada pelanggan?"

Jaemin tidak tahu pasti apakah sebenarnya ini sudah biasa dilakukannya tiap laki-laki mencoba mengantarnya pulang karena mengira Jaemin wanita betulan dengan seragam _doll_ yang feminine, _kebanyakan dari mereka langsung berdeham canggung dan menghilang tanpa kabar saat tahu sang doll sebenarnya masih punya burung di balik roknya yang manis_, tapi Jeno tampaknya tidak peduli dengan fakta itu.

Biasanya Jaemin menolak laki-laki manapun mengantarnya pulang dengan halus.

Nah, kenapa juga dia membiarkan Jeno berjalan bersisian dengannya di jalan menuju rumahnya?

Mungkin sebenarnya Jaemin memang memberi perlakuan berbeda pada Jeno dengan cara menjadi teman biasa yang biasa mengobrol sambil pulang bersama.

_Benar 'kan, Jaemin bukan dirinya sendiri sekarang._

**ii.**

Hari minggu biasanya Jaemin gunakan untuk membantu ibunya mengantarkan kue-kue pesanan pelanggan yang senang berpesta di akhir pekan, atau ke gereja terdekat untuk dijadikan jamuan makan siang oleh para jemaat.

Biasanya Pastur tampan yang acapkali memakai baju panjang hingga semata kaki dengan bordiran halus membentuk salib di bagian depan itu akan memuji betapa rajinnya Jaemin membantu ibunya dan betapa enaknya kue buatan Nyonya Na, lalu Jaemin akan mendapatkan beberapa koin uang dari Sang Pastur untuk membeli bahan memasak kue.

Terkadang memasak bersama ibu menjadi salah satu opsi jika hari minggu tidak ada pesanan yang terlalu banyak atau saat Jaemin ada waktu luang.

Jaemin selalu suka memasak bersama ibunya, mereka akan banyak bereksperimen pada jenis masakan tertentu seperti memberi rempah-rempah tambahan pada _ratatouille_ atau mendekorasi kue bronis dengan krim warna-warni dan buah-buah beri yang berbagai macam bentuk.

Selain mendapatkan inovasi baru pada makanan mereka, Jaemin merasa lebih dekat dengan ibunya, dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Minggu ini Jaemin akan mengantarkan tiga loyang kue pada beberapa pelanggan yang kebetulan tinggal di ujung gang di sisi timur kota.

Ibunya sudah berpesan padanya untuk menggunakan kereta kuda yang selalu disewakan laki-laki manis dengan mata bulan besar di sisi jalan dekat dengan rumahnya, namun Jaemin merasa menggunakan kereta kuda hanya untuk mengantarkan kue hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Tapi ia mulai meragukan keputusannya saat melihat tiga kue bertingkat berdiri dengan congkak di atas etalase toko kue ibunya, sudah pasti kue-kue ini tidak mungkin di bawa hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Oh, Lee Jeno?" Nyonya Na sedang mencatat sesuatu dengan tinta dan kertas kuningnya saat Jaemin baru sadar ada Lee Jeno di depan pintu masuk toko kue, lantas bergerak maju dan menarik lengan Jeno dengan lembut. "Kebetulan kau datang. Jaemin akan mengantarkan kue-kue ini ke pelanggan, tapi katanya kalau pakai kereta kuda akan menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Apa kau bisa membantunya mengantarkan kue-kue ini?"

Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya untuk mempertemukan pandang pada Jeno yang tampak sedang berpikir, sebelum menyadari bahwa ia akan terlambat mengantar kue pada Nyonya Oliver dan Tuan Hammer, _lalu dimarahi ibu tercinta padahal yang menahannya disini selama tiga puluh menit sejak kue ini siap antar adalah orang yang sama_, Jaemin memandang kaca besar bakeri itu dengan mata menyipit dan mendapati sepeda tua milik Jeno yang berdiri manis di depannya.

Lalu telapak tangannya terangkat guna menghentikan jeda panjang Jeno yang sedang berpikir dan Ibunya yang masih setia merayu Jeno agar membantu Jaemin, berkata dengan lugas dan suara yang dalam, "Jeno punya sepeda, kita bisa bawa satu yang paling tinggi di jok belakang sepeda, dan dua lainnya akan kami bawa masing-masing satu kue. Bagaimana?"

Suara samar yang berbunyi _Aduh, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih bilangnya? _dan _Sepedaku bukan untuk antar kue_ Jaemin abaikan, ia langsung berjalan keluar toko tanpa persetujuan atau aba-aba konkret.

Barangkali ibunya hanya akan menahannya lima belas menit lebih lama jika ia menunggu persetujuan ibunya atau Jeno, Jaemin memilih langsung membawa dua loyang kue itu keluar dengan gerakan cepat. _Pelanggan tidak mau menunggu keiknya terlalu lama, Bung_.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kue ini sampai dengan selamat, Jaemin." Jeno berkata dengan suara kekanakan di belakang telinganya ketika Jaemin sedang menekuni bungkusan keik bertingkat di atas tempat duduk jok di bagian belakang sepeda dengan mengikatnya menggunakan tali hati-hati.

Jaemin tidak sempat mendengar suara ibunya yang memprotes ketidaksopanan Jaemin (yang sebenarnya sudah lebih dari kata biasa) karena suara Jeno yang lebih keras mengambil alih fokus membran timpaninya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi.

Anggukan kemudian menjadi jawaban, walau yang ditanya tak jua menoleh atau sekedar memberikan kerlingan singkat pada penanya.

Namun suara Jaemin yang lebih mirip nyanyian falset di bar ikut mengudara bersamaan dengan embusan anemoi musim semi di kota Ribeauvile, membuat Jeno mendadak merasa kedinginan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita jalan kaki lewat jalan tikus sambil bawa sepeda dan dua kue lainnya." Matanya kini tertuju pada Jeno yang masih teguh membawa keik bertingkat itu di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menahan posisi sepeda ontelnya agar tidak jatuh. "Kau tidak akan keberatan, 'kan?"

"Tidak sih."

Jaemin memegangi stang sepeda di sebelah kiri, sementara Jeno di sebelah kanan.

Mereka berjalan sambil menggiring sepeda itu sepanjang perjalanan sambil mengobrol tentang apa saja; pertemuan _Etats-Generaux_ seratus tahun lalu, penyerangan di _Gare de La Bastille_, kalimat-kalimat penuh gelora revolusi oleh Jacques-Rousseau dan '_Julie, ou la nouvelle Heloise_'-nya yang kontroversial, serta komposisi-komposisi karya Johannes Sebastian Bach yang menenangkan.

Jaemin cukup terkesan pada Lee Jeno yang ternyata tahu banyak soal seni dan revolusi Perancis, terlepas dari profesinya sebagai tukang pos yang setiap hari harus mengantar surat dari pintu ke pintu tanpa mengeluh andai senyumnya membuat tulang pipi serasa mau retak.

Mereka memang mengantarkan kue dari pintu ke pintu, namun rasanya Jaemin dan Jeno lebih mirip jalan-jalan biasa sambil mengobrol seru tentang apa saja-aneh, tapi Jaemin merasa senang saat melakukannya.

Mereka sudah membawa keik bertingkat terakhir pada Tuan Hammer yang senang memakai topi tinggi dan kacamata hitam di sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum lima jari, memberi ucapan terima kasih dan selamat hari Minggu _Tuhan memberkati_ saat keiknya tampak tidak mengalami lecet sedikit pun.

Jaemin memutuskan mengajak Jeno untuk mampir sebentar ke bukit tinggi di perbatasan kota menuju Roswell, yang tidak dibantah sama sekali oleh Tuan Lee.

Duduk di bawah pohon sambil meminum jus stroberi yang diberikan Nyonya Lee dan memandangi lembayung senja di bagian barat bumi bisa memulihkan tenaga mereka untuk kembali lagi ke rumah masing-masing.

Tenang dan sunyi, hanya ada suara burung-burung gereja yang leluasa berterbangan kesana-kemari sambil saling bersahut-sahutan pada angina musim semi di sore yang membuai.

Jaemin merasakan kelelahannya perlahan terangkat bagai evaporasi menuju langit berhambur bersama atmosfer di sekitarnya.

Salah satu saat-saat yang paling Jaemin suka di hari Minggu setelah mengantar pesanan Sang Ibu adalah duduk dan menikmati senja. Kau akan merasakan bebanmu dan rasa lelahmu meluruh hanya dengan merasakan embusan anginnya serta gradasi jingga yang setia bertengger di barat.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jeno tiba-tiba ketika Jaemin nyaris terlelap dalam mimpi. Jaemin membuka matanya, menatap Jeno dan menanti Jeno untuk melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kenapa jadi _doll_?"

Dahinya berkerut-kerut tidak paham, seolah pertanyaan Jeno terdengar seperti _mengapa bayi hanya bisa mengucapkan badadababawawasa! _di telinganya.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya ini adalah keputusannya pribadi untuk menjadi 'Boneka Kenangan Otomatis' dan berpakaian seperti seorang gadis perawan _karena perusahaannya hanya menyediakan seragam boneka khusus untuk wanita_.

Bukannya bermaksud menghindar dari pertanyaan seperti ini yang sudah berkali-kali dipertanyakan banyak orang padanya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab.

Terlebih Jaemin baru benar-benar mengenal Jeno seharian ini, mereka belum cukup dekat untuk tahu hal pribadi masing-masing.

Tapi Jeno tidak memaksa, dan Jaemin bersyukur untuk itu.

**iii.**

Mereka hidup untuk mendengar keluh-kesah orang lain, yang Jeno lihat dari Boneka sih begitu. Jeno tidak tahu secara rinci bagaimana para boneka melayani pelanggan mereka, ia hanya tahu bahwa para boneka itu akan mendengarkan seluruh luapan perasaan para pelanggan yang nantinya akan ditik dan dijadikan surat. Jeno hanya tahu sampai sejauh itu, sungguh.

Jika dilihat dari pekerjaannya pun, Jeno langsung menebak robot perempuanlah yang akan duduk di balik mesin tik atau pena bertinta-alih-alih mendapati Na Jaemin dengan rok lipit berwarna pastel dan kemeja putih berlapis jaket Prusia.

Dr. Orland tidak biasanya merekrut robot laki-laki, _bahkan Jaemin bukanlah seorang robot, ia tidak memiliki tangan besi atau mata yang bisa menembakkan laser_, jika tidak ada alasan kuat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Kim Doyoung sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang saat Jeno masih memikirkan hipotesis yang ada di otaknya tentang Jaemin dan segala keanehannya. Melihat wajah garang Doyoung membuatnya hanya bisa menyengir lebar seperti orang bodoh. "Jangan ganggu boneka-bonekaku, Jeno."

"Aku tidak mengganggu." Jeno berleksikal, barangkali Doyoung memutuskan untuk bercerita sedikit tentang Na Jaemin, _namun tentu saja, tidak akan berhasil_ㅡDoyoung sangat menjaga privasi boneka-boneka cantiknya, termasuk boneka dengan pelanggan paling banyak bernama Na Jaemin. (Doyoung masih memandangi Jeno kelewat curiga, mungkin merasa Jeno terlalu ingin tahu.) "Aku tidak memaksa, kok. Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Aku heran," sahut Doyoung saat ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jeno untuk makan siang di kedai teh Madam Poirot yang berhidung mancung dan punggung bungkuk, memesan secangkir kamomil yang evaporasinya memenuhi bagian luar cangkir serta sepiring kecil macaroon berwarna-warni di atas meja.

(Jeno sempat menggumam terima kasih saat Doyoung menggeser piring macaroonnya pada Jeno, sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang _tidak usah repot-repot_ _aku merasa tidak enak_. Tapi tetap saja memakan macaroonnya tanpa beban).

"Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan desas-desus tentang Na Jaemin tiap mengantarkan surat-surat itu, 'kan?"

Satu gigitan besar dan Jeno meraih cangkir keramiknya untuk meminum kamomil yang asapnya masih mengepul tanpa kesulitan. "Tidak, kurasa. Hanya tahu ibunya pemilik bakeri paling enak di kota ini, mereka sering memuji keik-keik enak itu."

"Orang sakit butuh waktu untuk sembuh."

"Ya?"

"Dan Jaemin salah satunya."

**iv.**

"Mereka terlalu banyak bicara, sementara aku harus mengetik apa yang mereka katakan secepat baling-baling pesawat."

Mereka sedang menikmati cara minum teh di balkon lantai dua kedai teh Madam Poirot yang menyajikan langsung gradasi aurora, sambil membicarakan banyak hal; salah satunya bercerita panjang lebar soal kegiatan mereka yang membosankan-rutinitas tiap hari yang mau tak mau harus dilakukan demi melangsungkan kehidupan.

Jeno yang memulai dengan membicarakan bagaimana tiap pintu menyambutnya dengan senyum menawan sambil memperkenalkan anak gadis mereka yang masih lajang.

_Wow, kau memang cukup tampan untuk mencari gadis-gadis Eropa yang manis dan sopan_. Jaemin berkomentar sambil meninju main-main bahu Jeno yang tegap. Hanya dibalas dengan keluhan singkat tentang _aku tidak suka dijodohkan, biar jodoh datang sendiri_.

Jeno baru saja akan melanjutkan sanggahannya ketika Jaemin menyela-mengeluh soal pelanggan di depan Jeno tanpa beban, seolah mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk saling mengeluhkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jeno tidak merasa harus sekaget itu sebenarnya, karena bagi beberapa orang itu pasti sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Tapi Na Jaemin yang mengatakannya, dan rasanya seperti anomali.

Jaemin jarang mengeluh, atau lebih tepatnya tidak punya siapapun untuk mendengarkan keluhannya-atau (lagi) sekedar memberi bahunya untuk ditinju tiap hari saat Jaemin merasa kesal.

Mungkin Jeno berhasil membuat Jaemin percaya padanya? Ya, mungkin saja.

Mereka praktis selalu bersama-sama hampir setiap hari. Kalau Miss Nancy bilang, dimana ada Jeno maka Jaemin jua.

Satu-satunya waktu saat mereka terpisah adalah saat pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau saat mereka sedang bekerja. _Namun, kadang Jeno akan menemani Jaemin bekerja saat tidak ada surat-surat yang harus cepat diantar._

"Yah, namanya tuntutan pekerjaan." Jeno hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya, masih ragu untuk menjawab lebih panjang dan malah membuat Jaemin tidak nyaman nantinya, _dia baru saja menunjukkan tanda percaya pada Jeno sebagai teman dan Jeno hanya ingin jadi pendengar yang setia_. "Kau tidak bisa protes, kecuali mau jadi gelandangan atau pengangguran yang kerjaan makan tidur lalu jadi gemuk seperti penjabat tukang korup," lanjutnya setelah berhasil berpikir keras dalam waktu cepat.

"Ya." Tawa Jaemin sempat pecah; melengking kecil seperti suara uap kereta api saat Jeno pertama kali menapaki kota kecil ini, namun Jeno langsung teringat akan lelehan cokelat yang dipanaskan dengan campuran vanila di dalam cangkir saat Jaemin membuka mulut untuk tertawa dan memberi kesempatan pada giginya yang berderet rapi mengintip di balik bibir sewarna buah ceri itu. "Kau benar. Harusnya aku bersyukur."

"Kau melanggar kode etik boneka tadi," sahut Jeno acuh tak acuh namun ikut tersenyum saat Jaemin mengulas lengkungan kurva di bibirnya sambil mencecap rasa macaroon terbaik Madam Poirot. "Kau beruntung hanya aku yang mendengarnya, kalau Doyoung-hyung ikut mendengarnya, kau bisa habis di tangannya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Doyoung-hyung tidak sekejam itu." Jaemin berkelakar lugas sambil memegangi cangkir keramiknya. "Dia itu hanya terlalu tegas."

"Itu adalah bentuk lebih halus dari kata 'kejam', Jaemin," sela Jeno tidak mau tahu.

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk kecil, terpaksa menyetujui. Bibirnya lembab sehabis menengguk tetes-tetes kolosal kamomilnya yang masih mengepul.

Palet karamelnya menatap sekilas bayang-bayang aurora yang masih setia menemani sore harinya, bersamaan dengan kicauan burung gereja yang saling bersahutan di sekitar mereka dan bunyi lonceng gereja yang terdengar hingga ke perbatasan kota.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati aurora dengan cangkir teh yang asapnya masih berevaporasi di udara, macaroon dan obrolan hangat seperti ini ya?

Apakah sudah dua tahun?

Jaemin tidak menyadari selama dua kali tiga ratus enam puluh lima aurora terlewati dengan sia-sia, ia hanya pergi pagi untuk bekerja dan pulang malam saat pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya aurora ternyata bisa sangat indah jika dinikmati sehangat ini.

"Jadi, Jaemin..."

"Ya?" Jaemin menoleh cepat sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Apa ada sesuatu? Suaramu terdengar mendesak dan penuh harapan."

Jaemin mungkin tidak sadar kala semburat senja ikut mampir menghiasi pipi Jeno yang tembam _dan Jaemin akan menggodanya habis-habisan_, namun Jeno bersyukur akan itu-kadang merasa reflek hormonnya lebih menyebalkan daripada yang diduganya jika itu menyangkut Na Jaemin.

Jeno berdeham pelan sebelum berkata, "Cukup aku saja."

"_Pardon_?" Jaemin mengernyitkan dahi hingga timbul garis-garis kerut di balik poninya.

"Ceritakan keluh kesahmu padaku saja," jawab Jeno kemudian, sambil menarik kalus-kalus lentik Na Jaemin dan menautkan miliknya pada milik Jaemin. Senyum Jeno terulas kelewat lebar hingga matanya hanya tinggal segaris, _dan Jaemin tidak tahu mengapa senyum selebar itu sangat menular karena Jaemin ikut tersenyum lebar setelahnya_. "Kau bisa percaya padaku, hanya percaya padaku."

Apakah Jeno sedang menawarkan dirinya untuk dijadikan tempat Jaemin menumpahkan beban?

"Karena aku juga percaya kau percaya padaku."

Saat aurora terganti oleh dewi malam dan kelap-kelip hamburan bintang, jantung Jaemin berbunyi gaduh dari dalam dada. Disusul oleh semburat merah muda samar yang merambati mandibula hingga daun telinga. Dan anehnya, Jaemin merasa lebih tenang daripada yang biasanya.

**v.**

Yang Jaemin tahu, sepeninggal Sang Ayah di medan perang beberapa tahun silam memang sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi saat ia selalu tidak sengaja mencuri dengar sembilu pada tangis ibunya di tengah malam; yang kadang menyebut nama ayahnya _Jeffrey, Jeffrey_ sambil memegangi figura hitam-putih mereka bertiga.

Bagi anak laki-laki, melihat wanita pertamanya menangis pilu begitu adalah koyakan di seluruh tubuh-yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, bagai hati tanpa jiwa.

Namun ia tidak boleh ikut terpuruk, saatnya ia yang menjaga sang ibu.

Pikirnya, saat itu ia harus jadi tulang punggung walau umurnya masih delapan belas tahun; Jaemin masih begitu kurus dan sangat halus, palet cokelatnya masih berpendar lugu dan rambutnya msih sehalus helaian sutra dan kain kasmir.

Tindakan yang berani saat ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Kim Doyoung dan melengkapi administrasi sebagai _doll_ alih-alih datang pada pencatatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan wajib militer dan menjadi tentara seperti ayahnya-mungkin bisa lebih beruntung jika para penjabat mengangkatnya sebagai _Liteunant._

Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaemin saat wajah remajanya datang dengan kemauan lugas sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas pada Kim Doyoung yang saat itu masih menajamkan pandang dan menegangkan rahang tatkala Jaemin datang memaksa menjadi Boneka Kenangan Otomatis.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau berhenti bekerja dan jadi penulis syair saja?" tanya Doyoung di pertengahan tahun pertamanya bekerja, saat itu Jaemin mendapatkan pujian-pujian yang dikatakan pada Doyoung oleh klien mereka; yang langsung menebak Jaemin akan jadi penulis sukses dilihat dari hasil kerjanya. "Mereka bilang tulisanmu lebih mirip sebuah cerita daripada gambaran perasaan."

Tubuh Jaemin melenting mungil, sesekali merapikan satu dua helai rambut yang berusaha menutupi matanya. Sepasang palet karamel itu bertemu pandang pada Doyoung yang duduk sambil bersedekap, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa membuat alur yang baik. Lebih mudah menulis dengan cara begini."

Atau terkadang Doyoung akan bertanya mengapa ia memilih menjadi seorang boneka daripada tentara yang umumnya sangat _laki-laki_, karena paradigma kebanyakan orang; saat laki-laki punya akal dan logika yang banyak digunakan, wanita akan meluapkan perasaan lebih jelas.

Tapi jawaban Jaemin selalu sama; kurva tipis pada bibir dan kerlingan mata yang gemetar.

Tidak siap menjawab, namun tak kuasa menghindar. Jadi Jaemin memilih diam dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Itulah yang selalu Nyonya Na ceritakan jika Jeno mampir untuk membeli kue atau sekedar mencicipi resep keik bertingkat baru yang selalu menambah menu bakerinya tiap minggu.

Jeno selalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil mendengarkan Nyonya Na bercerita tentang anak satu-satunya itu, meminum cokelat panas yang disediakan pelanggan sambil sesekali mencelupkan biskuit rasa anggur buatan ibu Jaemin ke dalamnya.

Jeno akhirnya kenal Jaemin lebih dalam dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya tentang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang setiap hari akan memakai seragam _doll_ yang dirajut ibu sendiri dan bermatakan palet karamel itu terlihat menutup diri pada orang asing-kecuali pada klien yang dilayaninya. Namun Jeno tahu, Jaemin punya alasan. Dan Jeno merasa beruntung karena ibu kandung Jaemin sangat bocor mulut _khusus untuk Jeno_.

Jeno harapㅡya, dia benar-benar berharapㅡJaemin bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya, dan Jeno siap menyembuhkan Jaemin sampai mati pun.

**vi.**

"Ini tanggal dua puluh enam Desember," kata Jeno di sela-sela mantel kelabu berkancing banyak yang membalut tubuhnya. Musim dingin tidak pernah terasa sedingin ini untuk seorang tukang pos yang bercelana selutut berwarna krem dengan kaos semi formal berwarna putih dan topi beret senada. Jeno mendengar gerutuan Jaemin yang tampak samar di balik syal warna merah laki-laki itu. "Kau tidak ingin menulis surat untuk Komandan Jeffrey?"

Jaemin mendadak berhenti. Paletnya bersiborok dengan palet jelaga Jeno yang berpendar tanpa beban sambil merapatkan mantelnya dan membenarkan syalnya yang melorot. "Kau tahu?" tajuk Jaemin gamang.

"Ya, kau mudah dibaca." Jeno berjalan mendekat hingga ujung sepatunya menempel dengan ujung selop yang dipakai Jaemin. Senyum diulas begitu manis. (Jaemin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir yang sedang tersenyum itu jika menempel di buah ceri milik Jaemin, tanpa sadarㅡnamun langsung ditepis saat napasnya dan milik Jeno saling bersahutan.) "Seperti buku."

"Kau menguntit?" Bulu matanya yang lentik menyapu udara di sekitarnya saat ia berkedip-kedip sambil menautkan alis heran. Jaemin tidak bermaksud bertanya dengan nada tajam, namun mendapati Jeno tahu rahasia kecilnya membuat Jaemin sedikit banyak merasa terancam. "Kau membuatku takut, Jeno."

"Suratmu ada di kantung bajuku, terselip bersama surat-surat lain. Tanggalnya selalu dua puluh enam di bulan kedua belas, padahal aku selalu menemukannya di hari Sabtu." Jeno merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil kertas yang sudah dilipat rapi dengan tulisan sambung dan tinta jelaga. Kalus Jaemin ditarik untuk memberikan lipatan surat milik Jaemin di genggaman tangannya. "Kalau tidak mau berbagi luka yang sama, aku bisa menawarkan yang lebih baik."

Jaemin membuka mulut untuk bernapas hingga uap lembab mengepul di sekitar bibirnya yang semerah buah ceri. "Apa?" Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat bertanya demikian, namun bisa ditutupi dengan baik.

Bertanya-tanya tawaran apa yang disuguhkan laki-laki dengan jelaga pekat itu untuk membuat Jaemin merasa lebih baik dan _lebih hidup_.

_**Mendebarkan.**_

"Berbagi tawa dan tiang penyangga yang sama denganku."

**vii.**

Pernikahan Miss Lorrimer berlangsung menyenangkan. Perempuan dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan kulit pucat tapi merona itu hanya menggunakan dekorasi yang sederhana di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk merayakan pernikahan, dengan keik bertingkat buatan Jaemin yang dikelilingi macaroon cantik di tengah-tengah halaman.

Juga suara-suara indah pemain teater yang bernyanyi untuk memeriahkan acaraㅡdengan gaun putih panjang dan lengan yang terbuka, atau dengan kemeja dan jas berpotongan mewah.

Jaemin, sebagai pembuat keik terbaik setelah sang ibu, sudah pasti akan datang untuk menddengarkan komentar-komentar tentang keiknya dan untuk ikut merayakan pernikahan manis Miss Lorrimer serta Lord Johnsons.

Dan sebagai teman yang baik, ia juga mengajak Jeno untuk menemaninyaㅡibunya pasti akan meninggalkannya untuk bergosip di pekarangan rumah mewah si pengantin bersama para tetangga, Jaemin merasa ia butuh Jeno jadi teman ngobrol saat ibunya meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan minum anggur?" Jeno bertanya pelan di telinga Jaemin, suara ramai disertai lagu opera yang dinyanyikan oleh bintang tamu membuat Jeno harus lebih dekat dengan Jaemin agar laki-laki itu bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "Kukira kau tidak suka anggur manapun."

Jaemin mencibir. "Tidak pernah melihatku minum anggur, bukan berarti aku tidak suka minum anggur." Gelas anggur di tangannya digoyang pelan, sementara punggungnya tampak nyaman menempel pada dada Jeno yang bidang dan tegap. "Kau sendiri tidak mau coba anggurnya? Anggur Paman Johnny itu yang paling enak di seluruh Perancis."

Jeno nyaris kewalahan dengan aroma yang menguar dari leher Jaemin, berhubung hidungnya dekat sekali dengan leher Jaemin karena ia memutuskan untuk menumpu dagunya di atas pundak Jaemin yang lebar.

Namun ia lebih memilih tersenyum dan menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret ciuman di kulit leher yang menggoda itu, daripada membuat Jaemin mengomel tidak jelas di pesta pernikahan orang lain.

"Aku bisa lepas kendali saat minum anggur." Jeno dengan jahil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaemin, tapi Jaemin malah tidak terlihat terganggu dengan itu dan Jeno memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. "Kecuali kau mau jadi korban lepas kendaliku."

"Duh, lucu sekali." Tawa Jaemin lepas, terkadang membuat Jeno membayangkan remahan wafer yang dipadu karamel cari di atasnya. Manis dan renyah di saat yang sama. "Aku akan menjauhkan gelas anggur ini dari hadapanmu saja kalau begitu."

"Daripada sibuk memikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan gelas anggur dari hadapanku, lebih baik kau ikut mereka berebut buket bunga lili yang dipegang Miss Lorrimer." Jeno menunjuk para wanita yang sedang berkerumun di belakang Miss Lorrimer sambil berebut posisi agar dapat langsung menangkap bunga yang akan dilemparkan si pengantin wanita. "Tampaknya seru sekali."

Jaemin hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu melirik Jeno sambil merengut. "Kau kira aku wanita, eh?" Satu kali dehaman, lalu suara Jaemin yang dalam keluarㅡJeno terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya. "Aku ini cowok tulen, Jeno."

"Katakanlah hal itu pada bunga yang menuju ke arahmu." Jeno menjawab sambil menatap lurus ke depan, yang membuat Jaemin mengernyit tidak mengerti dan malah ikut-ikutan menatap lurus ke arah Jeno menatap. "Wah, serius. Lemparannya akan mengenaimu, ayo tangkap."

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, setelah Jeno selesai berbicara demikian dan beberapa detik kemudian tangan Jaemin menangkap buket bunga itu dengan pas di tangannya. Lalu suara riuh para wanita bergaun satin di depan mereka yang mengeluh karena tak berhasil mendapatkan buket bunganya dan berharap Jaemin segera menikah.

Namun mata Jaemin tertuju pada tangannya yang menggenggam buket bunga lili yang cantik itu dan tangkupan Jeno di tangannya. Jantung berisik dan wajah memanas setelahnya.

"Jadi..." Jeno yang pertama kali memecahkan keterdiaman canggung di antara mereka sambil menarik kurva timpang di wajahnya tanpa beban. "Kau ingin pakai gaun atau jas untuk pernikahan kita nanti, Jaemin?"

.

.  
[_**How to remove tears? Let the tears fall to the ground**_**.**

-anonymus]

.

.  
Fin.

.

[a/n: _ini nomin pertama, dan pake violet evergarden sebagai au-nya. Entah ini bagaimana di mata kalian, karena pas aku baca lagi ternyata bikin gumoh .g_

_Dan ini spesial buat nominfellas yang saya cintai._

_Saran dan kritik sangat diterima :)_

_Thanks for visiting_]


End file.
